APRES
by Azaazeal
Summary: ...Pour qu'il y est un après, il y a forcément un avant. Pour qu'il y est eu un avant, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose... ONE SHOT BELLATRIX LESTRANGES racontée par SIRIUS BLACK


**Note de l'auteur:** Coucouuuuu !!! Depuis longtemps Bellatrix Lestranges me fascine, alors j'ai essayer de comprendre ce qui aurait pu la rendre cinglée. Voici mon point de vue. Et nan, pas de Drago, pas d'Hermione...

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_Azaazeal_**

APRES

Déjà gamine, elle a toujours été de celles qui aimaient pourrir la vie de ses petits camarades. Elle volait, mentait, usait et abusait du rang de ses parents pour asseoir le moindre de ses étranges caprices. Nombres de jeunes sorcières on amèrement regretté avoir croisé la route de la terrible Bellatrix, qui déjà à 6 ans, découpait la tête de chacune des poupées de ses malheureuses victimes et leurs faisaient envoyer par hiboux express, soigneusement placés dans des cercueils de fortune, le cadavre mutilé de leurs jouets chéris.

A 8 ans, elle avait pris pour habitude de réduire à l'esclavage les membres de sa propre famille. Non contente de posséder à elle seule 5 elfes de maison qu'elle prenait plaisir à tyranniser en les poussant à s'auto battre. « Là est tout leurs charme » se défendait elle, le simple fait que la pauvre créature se cognait dessus par ce qu'il pensait avoir commis une erreur, l'emplissait de contentement. Bref, même pas 10 ans et déjà, elle savait comment pousser un être humain au suicide.

A 12 ans, c'était à Poudlard, qu'elle jouait les Commander in chief. Elle poussait le vice jusqu'à forcer l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard toute entière, à se jeter à moitié nu dans le lac gelé, lorsqu'ils avaient la mauvaise idée de perdre.

Bella à toujours été une jolie fille, certes moins que sa sœur, Narcissa, mais jolie quand même. Son visage, particulièrement atypique à toujours attirer les garçons, d'ailleurs, quand sa sœur jouait sur sa perfection, elle, se plaisait à attirer ces sombres crétins par d'autres charmes, plus secrets.

Je ne lui connais néanmoins que très peu de relations, je crois qu'elle n'a jamais beaucoup aimer les gens. Outre le fait de faire fuir à merveille un quelconque entourage potentiel, je pense qu'elle n'a jamais été capable d'aimer qui que se soit d'autre qu'elle-même. Ainsi, elle se contentait d'assouvir ses désirs sadiques en faisant courir ses messieurs derrière elle sans jamais les laisser s'approcher de trop près.

Son rire ?

Quand j'y repense, il ne me vient pas à l'esprit, que ce dernier, si caractéristique de sa personne, était déjà présent. En fait, elle avait un rire abominable, vous l'auriez vu, Merlin, elle sifflait plus qu'autre chose, mais c'était parfaitement normal. Alors, nan, je ne crois pas que ce détail soit quelque chose qui lui fut inné. C'est arrivé en même temps que tout le reste.

Le reste, c'était à ses 15 ans.

Avec mon oncle nous étions allez au chemin de Traverse, disons qu'il m'avait surtout traîné jusque là, Bella n'était pas plus terrifiante que d'ordinaire, je dirais même qu'elle était plutôt calme. Elle se contentait de ricaner avec Sissi sur les malheureux qui louchaient sur son décolleté plutôt bien remplis pour son âge, et qu'elle mettait déjà outrageusement en avant sans que son père ne lui dise rien. Pour ce qu'il avait à lui dire. On traversait la grande avenue, je me souviens qu'il y avait du monde, une sacrée foule. De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais vu autant de sorciers là bas, d'aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire. Je voyais à peine devant moi mais je les entendais toutes les deux, elles ne sont jamais vraiment passées inaperçues, même à cette époque.

Si je devais songer à tout ça dans son ensemble, je dirais que, même si elle était une peste, Bella était normale, légèrement dérangée mais normale. Elle n'aurait jamais réellement poussé le bouchon dans les extrémités qu'on lui connaît. Embêter le monde oui, mais devenir un monstre, non, pas cette Bella là. Elle n'avait pas le courage. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Il y à de la marge, entre faire souffrir les autres pour passer le temps, et leur faire du mal. Les torturer jusqu'à la folie, ça ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit, c'était une gamine. Il faut vraiment en vouloir pour arriver à ce genre de comportement, et elle était trop bien élevée.

Il devait être aux alentours de midi, j'avais la dalle, normal, j'avais 6 ans, et mes cousines insistaient pour aller manger dans un bouiboui pompeux. Narcissa pressait le pas, d'après elle, les meilleures tables seraient prises si on ne se dépêchait pas.

J'ai pas tellement de souvenirs dans le détail, mais, un pote, que j'ai connu bien plus tard quand à mon tour j'entrais à l'école de magie la plus célèbre d'Angleterre, et qui était également présent ce jours là me raconta la scène entres autres choses.

C'est ainsi que tout se passa, nous étions à quelques mètres du resto et Bella devait foncer dans le brouillard, pour réussir à suivre le pas de sa petite sœur, qui, perchée sur ses chaussures vernies ne faisait pas attention à nous. Tête baissée, au lieu d'entrer dans le commerce, elle entra dans un type.

Ce fut bref, mais violent. Bella redressa la tête, sa masse de cheveux corbeaux fouetta l'air. Presque comme un éclair. Son courroux allait être terrible, ce n'était pas une nana qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds en se taisant. Ca allait faire scandale. C'était écrit. Si j'avais été assez vieux pour comprendre, j'aurais probablement tremblé pour le pauvre gars.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire. Mon ami me raconta, même s'il n'en eu pas le besoin, que l'air fut tout à coup comme électrique, que, le regard vague, ma cousine cessa toutes choses, jusqu'à respirer. De mémoire, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, ni avant, ni après.

C'était comme si quelqu'un avait mis pause. Comme si le temps avait été suspendu l'espace d'un court instant. Pause, alors que nous tous continuions notre courses contre le temps, Bella était restée là. Immobile. Je ne l'ai jamais vue si belle qu'en cet instant. Elle eu presque l'air humaine, c'est vous dire.

Ce choc était un break, un courant d'air qui avait rendu celui-ci glacial, une fois terminé. Je me retournais vers le type, tout gamin que j'étais, curieux. Intrigué à la limite de la fascination à l'idée de voir celui qui avait fait flancher le diable.

Et je fus déçu. Il portait une cape. Son visage, planqué dans l'ombre, m'était inaccessible mais il était impossible que Bellatrix eu été ainsi sans ne l'avoir ne serait qu'entre aperçu. Qu'avait elle vu de si extraordinaire ? Alors qu'elle ne s'arrêtait jamais que pour se regarder dans le reflet d'une vitre.

Qu'avait il ce mec, pour avoir éveillé son intérêt ?

Du haut de mes 94 cm, je n'en eu sur le coup aucunes idées.

Si vous saviez à côté de quoi je suis passé.

Les répercussions de ce que qui me semblait être un « léger incident » ne se firent pas attendre. Du jour au lendemain, Bella changea du tout au tout. Elle porta un intérêt soudain et particulier à son apparence et commença à disparaître du manoir familial, de plus en plus souvent. Je n'entendis rapidement plus les elfes se faire du mal. Bientôt la famille, les voisins n'eurent plus à se plaindre de son comportement provoquant et sadique. Elle se fit discrète, et n'apparue plus que rarement aux réunions de famille. Mon oncle reçu un, puis deux, puis de quoi remplir un camion de courriers venant de Poudlard, Bellatrix adoptait un comportement étrange. Elle fut surveillée en vain.

Au bout de 6 mois elle disparu totalement des couloirs de l'école.

Et c'est un matin comme tant d'autres que l'insupportable boucan auditif me transperça les tympans pour la première fois. Un rire, à la limite du supportable s'éleva dans la maison, faisant jusqu'à trembler les murs, réveillant les portraits sagement endormis contre le rebord de leurs précieux cadres en or, faisant voler en éclats plusieurs des véranda que possédait la bâtisse. Cette chose, parce que ce n'était pas humain, se rapprochait d'une fourchette que l'on fait crisser le long d'un tableau noir combiné au hurlement d'un mort, mort depuis un moment. Il était long et résonnait sans cesser de s'intensifier. Il semblait ne pas avoir de fin et me faisait s'hérisser le peu de poil que mon dos possédait à l'époque.

Bellatrix était rentrée. Enfin, quelqu'un qui y ressemblait vaguement avait pris possession du Manoir.

Les jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement étranges. Cette femme, qui, par le sang faisait partit de ma famille depuis toujours, semblait être une étrangère. Ce qui aurait du me faire l'effet d'un proche revenu d'un long voyage ressembla à l'invasion d'une chose insensée dont je ne connaissais que les traits. Encore que.

C'était Bella, c'était son corps, sa voix parfois. Mais j'ignore encore qui tirait les rennes, de l'intérieur. Elle était devenu celle que tout le monde connaît. J'ai pas de mot, même aujourd'hui pour nommer ce qu'elle était tant cela me parait encore comme irréaliste. Je veux bien qu'elle eu été dérangée, mais de là à faire ce qu'elle fit, toutes ces années, cela me dépasse, je l'avoue.

Je n'en reviens pas.

Pour des raisons qui m'étaient obscures à l'époque, j'assistais au mariage de Bellatrix avec un certain Lestranges. De ce gars, je n'ai aucuns souvenirs. Bella se chargea de le faire disparaître peu de temps après l'union m'a-t-on dit, je me demande même si celle-ci fut seulement consommée.

La suite des évènements furent dans l'ensemble, le fruit de bruits de couloir. Plusieurs voisins déménagèrent tant ils étaient terrorisés par ce qu'il se passait lorsque ma cousine était dans les parages. On racontait au détour des ruelles qu'elle avait fait des siennes ici et là. Des choses que je ne comprenais pas. Dont je n'entendais rien, rien d'autre que la violence, la brutalité ainsi que la gratuité.

C'est une froide nuit d'hiver, que mon oncle et Sissi se rendirent là où Bella vivait officiellement, quand elle n'était pas en déplacement. Narcissa revint avec sa sœur se soir là. Je les entendis parler toutes deux dans le secret de la chambre d'enfant de Sissi, âgée de 10 ans à cette époque même si rien ne l'a choquait. C'est que j'aimais bien visiter les conduits d'aération. J'étais assez chétif pour ça.

Bellatrix parlait d'un homme. Un homme que je ne connaissais pas à l'époque, mais que je soupçonnais être celui qu'elle avait croisé dans les rues de Pré au Lard, un an auparavant. Les sorciers sont souvent plus perspicaces que les Moldus, l'entraînement sans doutes.

D'après elle, il possédait toutes les qualités bien que certaines comme « le pouvoir et une certaine sensualité malsaine » m'échappaient étant gosse. Je n'ai jamais vu personne vouer un tel culte à qui que se soit. Néanmoins, dès lors où elle ouvrait la bouche et sachant qu'elle ne parlait que de ce type dont elle semblait plus qu'éprise, j'avais cette drôle d'impression qu'elle faisait la description de quelqu'un qu'elle aurait pu être, si elle était venue au monde avec des attributs masculins. Je m'exprime mal. C'était comme si elle parlait d'elle-même, ou de quelqu'un profondément ancré à l'intérieur d'elle. De son âme. Comme un jumeau.

J'aurais eu froid dans le dos, si j'avais compris cette soirée là, ce que voulais dire « tu n'imagine pas ce que c'est que de chevaucher un tel animal » et autres « je le garde tout contre moi, bien serré entre mes cuisses ». Sur le coup, je me réjouissais qu'adulte, on puisse continuer de jouer à saute hippogriffe.

C'est quelques semaines plus tard, que les premières attaques de « Mangemorts » eurent lieux. Mangemort. J'étais à des années lumière de capter ce que ça voulait dire, pour être franc, je trouvais le terme plutôt marrant, ça donnait presque faim, comme une sucrerie. Mais à la place de ce que j'étais légitimement en droit de croire je ne voyais que souffrances, destruction et ma famille ne trouvait rien de mieux que de s'en réjouir. J'étais à l'ouest, déjà à cet âge. Je ne comprenais pas que l'on puisse prendre un tel plaisir à faire le mal. Mon oncle, était tellement fier de sa précieuse fille, Bella était remontée dans les sondages, après avoir effrayé tout le monde, voilà que le monde, enfin, mon monde proche, suivait ses ordres comme ils auraient suivit un messie.

Nombre d'années passèrent. Une sorte de routine s'était installée. Les sorciers combinaient vie relativement paisible et attaques, comme s'ils avaient vécu ça toute leur existence. Ils n'avaient presque plus peur en fait. Je crois que Bella et les siens avaient mal visés, ils s'étaient même largement trompés. Un homme, ça s'habitue à tout.

Narcissa prit époux peu après ses 17 ans. Un type glauque, un grand colosse décoloré que je n'ai jamais, et même encore maintenant, réussi à cerner. Je savais qu'il était riche, monstrueusement riche et con. Mais ça, ça reste mon point de vue. D'après certains, il n'est pas totalement objectif.

Bellatrix avait un jour pris la décision de me présenter à quelqu'un. Du haut de mes 13 ans, j'espérais toujours que se soit ce fameux type. Cet homme encapuchonné. Cette ombre qui hantait parfois mes rêves. Elle en avait tant parlé, qu'il me sembla presque le connaître, avant même d'avoir vu son visage. A dire vrai, j'étais impressionné, par la simple idée que je me faisais de ce mec. Et je n'avais pas eu tort. Il était grand, tellement grand que je cru ne jamais réussir à distinguer les traits de sa face, alors il s'assit, dans un ricanement pincé. Et je pu admirer. Parce qu'on ne peut qu'admirer un tel faciès. Ni avant, ni après je ne vis tel magnificence, je ne suis pas homo, mais il y avait de quoi le devenir.

Tom Jedusor qu'il s'appelait. C'était donc lui, le type.

Lui qui avait transformer ma cousine en une sorte de crise de délire aiguë permanente. Qui lui avait transmis ce rire abominable qui continuait à 13 ans de me glacer les globules rouges. Qui avait fait d'elle cette abomination que je n'ai nul besoin de décrire.

Franchement je trouvais ça louche, d'accord il était beau, mais c'était un type aussi chétif que je l'étais gamin. Il aurai lever la main que j'aurais à peine tressailli. Je craignais plus Rusard que je ne l'aurais craint lui. Quand je pense à ce qu'il est devenu, je rit jaune.

J'avais rencontré le plus grand monstre de tout les temps, et il m'avait fait autant d'effet que si l'on m'avait présenté un gobelin à moitié nu.

Si j'avais su, à cette époque. Merlin, si j'avais su.

Le brouillard, en Angleterre est un faux ami. Un sale traître. C'est à cause de lui que 8 ans plus tard, je fus accusé du meurtre de Peter Pettigrow. Pire encore, que je fus accusé d'avoir trahi mon ami, que je considérais comme un frère, James Potter. J'aurais tué, oui, je l'avoue. J'aurais tué s'il avait fallu, pour les protéger. Sa vie et celle de sa femme Lily, étaient milles fois plus importante à mes yeux que ne l'aurait été la mienne. Et leur gamin, pauvre Harry…

Je m'en veux encore.

Les 13 années qui suivirent, je n'eu plus de nouvelles de Bella, ni des « miens » officiels, que par des bribes de discussion entre les autres détenus. J'ai appris avec horreur ce que ma cinglée de cousine avait fait aux Londubat et à tout les autres. A cette époque, je ne priais plus que pour demander à Merlin de la faire enfermer, mieux, de la radier de la surface de la planète. J'ai tellement espéré qu'elle crève.

Elle ne mourut pas, hélas, elle fut seulement emprisonnée à deux cellules de la mienne. La nuit, je pouvais entendre son rire. Inlassablement. Jours après jours. Elle me tourmentait. Tourmentais mes oreilles, grignotait jusqu'à ma raison. Si vous l'aviez entendue, vous comprendriez qu'on devenait fou à l'écouter.

Ses ricanements vous rongeaient le cerveau et vous tapait tellement sur les nerfs que vous auriez volontiers étrangler sa gorge blanche pour qu'elle se taise.

C'est tout ce dont je me souviens de notre époque de détention commune. Elle fut rapidement transférée quelque part, loin, dans Azkaban, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Si j'avais du passer le reste de mon existence à l'écouter délirer je crois que je n'aurais plus répondu de rien.

Après mon évasion, je du attendre un an avant qu'elle n'en fasse de même. C'était dans nos gènes la fuite, même si elle avait quelque peu triché. Les évènements qui suivirent ne sont un secret pour personne. Elle reprit place dans la hiérarchie de son Voldemort, qu'elle aimait tant comme si elle n'avait jamais vraiment quitté son maître. Des courtes enquêtes que je pu mener durant ma cavale, loin de mon filleul, ressorti le fait que Bellatrix avait réinvestit la chambre de son maître, pas révulsée le moins du monde par sa face de serpent en mue. Elle a toujours eu de drôles de goût mais là ça dépassait l'entendement.

La garce, quand je pense que la dernière fois que je la vis, fut le jour où je suis mort, j'ai les nerfs. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle me suivre derrière le voile. Même si ça ne comble pas la douleur de disparaître, je serais au moins partit avec le sourire.

En fait, ce qui me gonfle le plus, c'est de ne pas avoir pu dire à Harry et à Dumbeldor, paix à son âme, ce que j'avais découvert.

Les Horcruxes.

Les Horcruxes, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, se sont des morceaux d'âme, qu'un être humain, enfin qu'un sorcier, peut créer par le meurtre, afin d'atteindre l'immortalité. Voldemort à séparé la sienne en sept, faut il être fou. Si j'avais eu l'occasion j'aurais parlé à mon filleul de l'emplacement d'un de ces Horcruxes. Une place de choix, qui me fait résoudre, maintenant que je suis mort, l'une des plus grandes énigmes de ma vie.

Bella, n'était qu'une gamine qui est tombé sur la mauvaise personne, au mauvais moment. Je savais bien qu'elle n'était pas consciemment capable de faire ce qu'elle a fait. Je savais que quelqu'un tirait les ficelles, je connaissais ma cousine.

L'Imperium me direz vous. Cela aurait été si facile. Mais Bella ne se serait pas laissée faire. Elle avait quand même assez de caractère pour se défendre. Nan, pour rester, il fallait que son Jedusor lui offre quelque chose d'assez précieux aux yeux de ma cousine. Et quoi de plus précieux qu'une partie de son âme ?

Bellatrix Lestranges possédait en son corps une partie de Voldemort. Je comprends à présent pourquoi elle parlait de lui comme on se vante d'un jumeau. Elle était lui. J'ignore jusqu'où va son innocence dans les actes qu'elle à commis durant plus de 20 ans. J'ignore jusqu'à quel point elle est fautive. Je sais seulement qu'elle n'est pas totalement responsable de ce qu'elle est devenue. Dois je la plaindre ? Est-ce que cela fait d'elle une victime ? Je l'ignore également.

Peut on pardonner ? Puis je lui pardonner ?

Je l'ignore.


End file.
